There's A New Pyscho In Town
by Chezzalinda
Summary: A villain in Gotham is caught, and sent to Arkham Asylum. Soon the whole asylum is wrapped around her little finger.  This is my first story so please read!  Johnathon Crane/Scarecrow/OC & Joker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Mature Content!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any lyrics in this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

~Prologue~

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little _**Star**_,

How I Wonder What You Are,

Up Above The World So High,

Like A Diamond In The Sky,

When The Blazing Sun Is Gone,

When The Nothing Shines Upon,

Then You Show Your Little Light,

Twinkle, Twinkle All The Night,

Then The Traveler In The Dark,

Thanks You For Your Little Spark,

He Could Not See Which Way To Go,

If You Did Not Twinkle So.

"When The Blazing Sun Is Gone,

When The Nothing Shine's Upon,

Though I Know Now What You Are

Twinkle, Twinkle Little _**Star**_….."

My parents sang to me at my bedside. Tears rolled down my soft rosy cheeks, but I didn't dare wipe them away, in fear that the blood on my hands would stain my face.

"I'm so proud of you, my little _**Star**_" My father said kissing my tear stained cheek, while his hand traveled down my hips to my thigh. I winced as he moved his hand closer to my inner thigh. My mother sat behind me on my bed, combining through my ink black hair with her fingers, while she hummed the lullaby she sang to me before.

"He was getting in the way." My father began. "And you know Daddy doesn't like it when his little _**Star **_tells lies." My father spoke again, tightening his grip on my thigh. I gasped in pain, practically shaking in fear as more tears fell down my cheeks, faster.

Sudden crying of a baby erupted down the halls and echoed off the walls of my room. My father growled in annoyance, and got off of me as my mother stood. "I told you we should have killed that damn baby while we had the chance to." My father said narrowing his eyes to my mother. "Why?" My mother asked. "When she can become like our little _**Star**_, over here" My father smirked and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. I just sat there staring at my blood stained finger tips, and attempting to stop the tears from falling. "I'll be back to give you, your reward." My father pointed at me, before turning down the hall towards my baby sister's room. My mother followed after him smiling happily. "My little _**Star**_'s first kill! Oh, I'm so proud!" she bellowed, her voice fading as she neared my sister's room.

As soon as I heard the door close behind them I scrambled off my bed and towards the body that laid on the floor. I kneeled besides the boy before me, my only friend, Michael Wing. I picked him up with trembling hands and cradled him in my arms. "I'm sorry." I sobbed pushing him closer to my chest. "I'm sorry." I repeated. "I'm so sorry." I wiped the blood off of his face and kissed his cold lips

"What are you doing!"

"_**Star**_!"

* * *

Star.

My parents called me that so much it practically became my name. They completely forgot what the originally called me, Lily.

Michael Wing, was the first friend I ever had and the first person I ever killed. I was only 12 at the time. Once I wiped him out my parents had me kill more, more, and more, until it was their lives I took. I remember that night as if it where yesterday.

* * *

I sat in my room griping my head in anger. My younger sister, Christine, was screaming loud from her room. My parents where doing what they usually do to me, beat and rape. She was only 7, and although I was 19 my parents forced me to stay living with them.

"Stop! Please, Stop!" Christine yelled, from down the hall. I stood up from my bed when another scream erupted from her lips. After slipping on my costume my mother told me to always wear when killing someone, which consisted of a tight black jumpsuit and a plain white mask, I walked down the hall, my hands curling into fists. I kicked the door to my sister's room down, preparing for the worst. What I saw only fueled my anger.

My sister laid on her bed completely naked, bleeding and with my father over her, inside of her. Tears streamed down her face, as her head laid in my mother's lap, who was petting her like some dog.

I growled as they did not stopped when I walked in. My sister looked at me pleading for help, gasping at every thrust my father made in her.

I stomped over to my father, pulled him off of Christine by his hair, and threw him to the floor. "What the fuck!" He screamed, from the floor. My mother stood up alert, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Now, now little _**Star**_, let your daddy have his fun, with your sister over here. There is always time for you later." she said kissing my cheek.

Shaking with anger, I pulled a knife from it's holder around my waist, and stabbed it into my mother's heart. I glared at her face as she began to cry. "Your tears mean nothing to me." I spat, pulling the knife from her chest. I watched the shining fear in her eyes disappear into lifelessness, and she fell to the floor with a thud, blood gushing from the wound on her chest.

I burst out laughing as I stared at what I just done. Tears streamed down my face as a laughed insanely. "What have you done!" I heard my father shout behind me. My eyes narrowed towards him as I tried to maintain my giggles. "Enjoying the show?" I asked happily, before bursting out laughing again as I watched my father dash out of the room. "You're going to miss the finale." I yelled after him and started walking in the direction he left.

I knew he was running to the front door, but he had to go through the kitchen first. So I took a little shortcut to the kitchen.

I sat in front of the front door, waiting for my dad, and suppressed a laugh when I saw him backing towards the door completely naked, thinking I took the same route as him. I stood up as he got closer and giggled when his back bumped into me. He turned around slowly, fear present on his face.

"Hello, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2: Group Therapy

~Chapter 1~

Arkham wasn't as scary as people said it was, or maybe it was just me. I stared at the cells, watching the inmates who stared at me. Some glared, some waved smiling, others stared at me in fear.

The walls to the cells where all hard rock stone, except for the wall facing the hall way, that was made from polycarbonate glass. In the glass wall was small holes so the inmate could breathe.

The guards surrounding me pushed me forward when I stopped to stare at long hallway that was filled of doctor offices. I narrowed my eyes at them and the back away in fear but tried their best to hide it. I laughed, but it was muffled by the metal mask they put on me to keep me quiet, and continued walking with them, despite the tight chains the where on my ankles and wrists.

We were on the lowest security section, and I needed to be taken to the highest security possible. I trudged into the elevator along with the guards who filled the whole elevator, but despite the small space they all squished together away from me. I just giggled to myself and waited watching the numbers light up on every floor we passed. After waiting for some time the elevator door binged opened.

I walked out of the elevator and watched the guards surround me again. I smiled behind the mask at the faces I recognized from the news. The stared at me curiously at the strange way I was being taken to my cell. I'm sure none of them had to have a metal mask on their face.

We stopped in front of an empty cell and one brave guard began taking off my chains. I looked at the other guards as the stared at me prepared to grab the guns strapped to their sides. Once the guard closet to me finished taking off the chains, but not the metal mask quite yet, I noticed him pulling a needle from a pocket in his suit. I growled as he moved near me.

I saw the rest of the guards lift up their guns alert. I narrowed my eyes at them and did the first thing that came to mind.

I grabbed the guard holding the needle, brought him to my body and grabbed the gun from it's holder around his waist and pointed at his head, ready to shoot. The other guards stared wide eyed and one of them yelled "Drop him!" I just pressed the gun harder to his hand and laughed as he trembled in my arms.

I heard sirens going off as doctors ran into the hallway along with many other guards. On female doctor walked a little towards me, holding up their hands to show they had no weapons. I narrowed my eyes at the her. Their was fear in her black eyes but she hide it well behind her brunette hair. "It's alright Star. We aren't going to harm you." She said in a loud squeaky voice, and at the mention of my second name I heard laughs and gasps from the inmates in the cells surrounding me. "What do you want?" She spoke. I moved the gun slowly to the metal mask on my face and tapped it lightly, then brought it back to the guards temple.

The doctor nodded her head understanding and said some things to one guard, who grabbed a key from his pocket and threw it towards me. I caught it swiftly with my other, quickly unlocked the mask and peeled it off my face. I threw the worthless thing to the floor and smiled to the people around me. "Now Doc, I actually want nothing, but I DON'T want any sedatives." I spoke for the first time that day. The doctor stared at me and spoke once again "We won't give you any sedatives if you let the man go and go into your cell."

"Anything you say Doc." I laughed as I kicked the guard I was holding to them and threw the gun to the floor. "I never was going to shoot him." I laughed again while backing into my cell. "Slow deaths is more fun and I like the screamers."

I sat on my bed as the crowd slowly disappeared and some guards and the doctor stayed.

"Here is your clothes." the doctor said handing me a orange jumpsuit. "Your nurse will be here tomorrow along with a guard to take you to the showers, group therapy, cafeteria and possibly the rec room or outside." I nodded my head softly and placed the clothes besides me.

As they began to leave my cell I spoke "Hey Doc." She turned back to me as the guards continued walking, obviously anxious to leave "Yes?"

I smiled up at her "Your voice reminds me of the noises my dad made as I stab a knife into his throat." I spoke giggling to myself at the look of horror on her face as she heard what I said. "He was such a girl." I laughed. She just hurriedly walked out of my room, closing and locking my cell door behind her.

I giggled as I leaned against the wall behind me on my bed. "Well hello, Beautiful." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a familiar clown painted face sitting in the cell across from me. I smiled at the man. "How do you do?" I said back pretending to bow in my seated position.

The man laughed at loud, but his laughter was cut of by a voice yelling "Lights Out!"

And then we where all consumed in the darkness that was filled with the laughter erupting from the clowns throat. "I like you girl. You, uh, got a nice smile." I heard his voice coming from his cell in the pitch black.

"Joker quiet! And you too newbie!" A voice yelled from somewhere in the dark. "Oh, well you don't have to be so rude!" I yelled back. I giggled along with the chuckles from the Joker.

"Goodnight Joker." I said smiling to where I thought he was, cursing at my eyes that haven't quite adjusted to the new lighting. "Goodnight, Star." He said stressing the 'R' in my name. "I hope to, uh, see you around." He said laughing. I laughed along with him at a joke that wasn't even present. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"Wake up."

"Please, Dear."

"Wake up."

"You're going to be late."

I opened my eyes slowly, being shaken gently by skinny, fragile fingers. My eye sight moved over to see an elderly woman. her white silvery hair was held back in a tight bun, she wore a lose white nurse dress, and stared at me with chocolate brown eyes.

My sat up slowly rubbing eyes, but quickly smiled up at her. "Hello, dear I'm your nurse, Eve." She said politely and hurriedly handed me my orange jumpsuit I have yet to put on. "Hello" I said back grinning from ear to ear. She smiled back and spoke again "You slept an hour late. Now we just need to take you to the showers and then you can get on your way to group therapy." She said grabbing my hand and softly pulling me towards the door to my cell.

My eyes wandered down the hallway, and I noticed that each and every cell was empty. "Where is everyone." I said laughing softly. She turned her head back to look at me, but kept walking. "Everyone is either in group therapy, rec room or outside." She said, stopping in front of a large door that had the word "SHOWERS" on it. "Lucky for you! You don't have to take a shower with all the other women here." She beamed, and pushed me in handing me a bar of soap, hair products, a towel and my orange suit.

I stared down at the items in my hands, and walked slowly into the room. Flashbacks went off in my mind, and my father's laughter filled my ears. My mother's lullaby along with his laughs. I dropped the toiletries I held.

I growled in pain, and anger, as I brought my shaking hands to my head, gripping my head, and scratching it furious. Tears fell down the corner of my eyes, and dripped to the floor, combining with the water from the shower heads. I picked up the items I dropped, ignoring the voices in my head and turned on the one of the shower heads.

I finished as fast as I started. I never did like showers anyway.

"Done so quickly?" Eve said to me outside of the showers door, surprised. "Yea" I said weakly smiling. She stared at me with concern and opened her mouth again to speak, but she never got the chance to say a word "Nurse Eve!" A voice bellowed down the hallway as a guard walked up to us fuming. "Ms. Star, here is 4 minutes late to her group therapy!" He yelled, glaring at Eve, who just glared back. "Can't you see that, Ms. Star here isn't in the great of a mood!" She screamed back, pointing towards me.

The guard looked over to me. My black wet hair stuck to my face, was dripping wet and stained my orange suit a darker color. Tears fell slowly, and quietly down my face, as I tried to smile at him, but it came out as a crooked line. He looked at me shocked, his jaw hanging open slightly. "Believe or not, Tim but they can actually feel human emotions too. Now close that ugly mouth of your's before a fly pants larva in it." Eve said sweetly and sarcastically.

I laughed in my head at the sight of a touch guard being told off by a sweet old lady.

Eve grabbed my hand again, and softly pulled me away. I turned my head back at the guard that was left dumbstruck and I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes, and left off in another direction.

I probably looked ridiculous, crying and sticking my tongue out at him. I laughed quietly picturing that thought in my head. Eve stopped once again, in front of another door, but this time there was no words written on it. She fixed her clothes, and pushed her hair back. I stared at her curiously, before doing the same behind her, mocking her. She opened the door and shuffled inside, pulling me along.

"I'm so sorry Doctor Mills, Mrs. Star here slept in a little late." She said politely pulling me up besides her. I looked around the room, recognizing the other inmates as the people that occupied the cells around me. The Joker smiled at me from his seat, but then looked at my tears curiously and confused.

The Doctor, sat in the middle of the inmates staring at Eve and I, emotionless. "It's alright, take a seat in the empty chair over there." He said pointing towards a chair that laid in between The Joker and a man with flaming red hair. Eve smiled gratefully, and pulled me around to face her. She grabbed a towel out of a pocket in her dress and patted down my soaking wet hair. "Now stop crying, I don't know what happened, but stop." She said softly, and wiped the last tears on my face. Everyone in the room, even the guards stared at us, shocked by how motherly Eve was acting towards me. "Now smile." She said grinning towards me.

I broke out in insane laughter, and showed her my teeth. Instead of being scared of my sadistic smile, she laughed and shoved me gently towards my chair. I sat down as everyone stared at me, and Eve quietly left the room. "Nice to, uh see you again, Star" Joker said licking his upper lip. I laughed quietly "Likewise."

"Mrs. Star." Doctor Mills began looking up at me from his notebook. "I see you already know the Joker. The man on the other side of you is Edward Nygma or The Riddler."

I looked at the man next to me and smiled at him. "Hello, Ed" I said sweetly. "Hello." He said back smile. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by Doctor Mills. "The woman next to Joker is Harleen Quinzel, also know as Harley Quinn." I narrowed my head towards her. She sat in her seat twisting a strand of her golden hair in between her fingers. "Hiya, toots." she said in a very thick brooklyn accent, and gave me a fake smile. "Hello there" I said back, giving a small wave.

"Next to her is Pamela Isley." Doc said. She smiled slightly at me. "Ah, Poison Ivy, still killing people with those toxic lips?" I said giggling. She blinked at me, confused. "How did you know about that?" She muttered. "Well, I know a lot about all of you. After all I have been in this game longer then you champs. I need to know the competition." I said laughing, as the Joker laughed with me. "The man sitting next to you, Ivy" I began, looking at the beautiful face of the man I spoke of, who stared at me with piercing blue eyes. "Is Johnathon Crane, or Scarecrow."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but kept quiet. "You, sir, interest me. Now everyone likes to give people a scare, but you" I began giggling "You just love to see the fear flash across your victim's face, as the slowly go insane and die." I said smiling, at him as if what he did was art.

He gave me a quick small smile but it disappear as soon as it came. "Last but not least" My mouth continued talking "Sitting next to the Crane, is none other then Harvey Dent!" I said showing my pearly white teeth to everyone, waving a hand towards the man. "Two-Face over here, heard his girlfriend died, and became sooooooooo angry that his rage has to be taken upon everyone else." I laughed. "Did I pass, Doc." I said eye balling Doctor Mills.

"You certainly know your stuff Star." Mills stared at me questionably, but I just gave him my sadist smile. "I guess that wraps it up for today's group session. Guards please escort them back to their cells." I giggled all the way back to my cell, over the effect I pulled over everyone.

It's actually not that bad here, or maybe it was just me.


	3. Chapter 3: Scares and Jokes

I sat in my cell, bored as hell. Eve hasn't come to see me, and everyone else in my wing was gone outside or in the rec room. But noooooooo of course I had to stay here. This cell was has interesting as the dirt laying underneath my fingernails, which would usually be interesting, but I needed a miracle to save me from my boredom right now.

I sighed, and rubbed a hand against my face, bringing some of my skin with me, but once my hand pulled away the skin fell back in place. I sat there for two hours more, glaring at a fly that kept flowing through the holes of my cell as if it was laughing at me.

"Star…"

I turned my attention away from the flew and looked at the entrance of my cell. Nothing. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

I pulled myself up from my bed, walked over to the cold glass wall to my cell and pressed my hands against them. "Helloooo! Anybody there!" I called out from my cell and waited a little while for a response. There was none. A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed my forehead against the glass wall bored out of my mind. I closed my eyes and thought to myself what I would do when I got out of here.

"Star.."

My eyes snapped open and I looked around again. "What the fudge muffin.." I muttered to myself when once again I saw nothing.

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.." The voice now sounded clearer and familiar.

I breathed in a ragged breath as my fingers scratched against the glass angrily and so hard the the nail on my pointer finger came off. Not worrying about my bleeding finger I ripped the nail from my skin that was hanging on by a thread and threw it to the floor carelessly. "Who's there..?" I spoke, demanding an answer.

Nothing. I sighed frustrated, but began giggling to myself when a few thoughts strayed into my head, of what I would do to the person who was playing tricks on me.

"What are you laughing about?" The voice hissed. Laughter escaped my lips, growing louder by the second. "Oh so it isn't my mind playing tricks on me, but someone hiding like a coward." I said loud enough for the person, where ever they where, to hear me. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." I spoke.

Footsteps neared my cell, stopping just out the rim of the glass, out of sight. "I only wish for your consent, of not injuring me, in any way, shape or form."

I chuckled to myself "Your wish is my command, but I already know who you are, Johnny boy." I heard a sigh and Crane appeared in front of me, behind the glass.

"How did you know it was me?" He commanded, more then asked and stared at me with cold blue eyes. "Well Johnny boy, you are the one of the some people in the world who would try to scare me." I giggled. His glare only narrowed. "Don't call me that."

"So Johnny boy, how did you get away from the guards?" I said ignoring his comment, and inspected my bleeding pointer finger. "Why are you still in your cell, Mrs. White?" He spoke. "Why did you avoid my question, huh? Is is because you fear of giving me any information at all, mmh?" I chuckled peering over at him.

"I have nothing to fear." He replied. "Oh really?" I said laughing then leaned my forehead against the glass, to be closer to his face. "Then tell me, Crane. Why is it, that I know what you fear, hmm?" He leaned in closer, glaring at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Enlighten me."

A giggle escaped my lips and I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes. "You...fear..-"

"Hey! What are you doing in here without a guard!" A guard yelled from down the hall. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guard charging down towards us, with a taser in hand. I looked back at Crane standing before, who didn't even take a second to acknowledge the guard's existence. "You better run, Johnny boy." I said to him, smiling sadistically. With one last look at me, Crane turned the corner and quickly walked into his cell shutting the door behind him.

The guard walked past my cell and stopped in front of Crane's, growling in anger. "I'm going to have a talk with you doctor, Scarecrow." The guard said, spitting Crane's name in disgust. I smiled over at Crane, who looked down upon the guard, as if he was a fool, which he was.

After Johnathon said nothing the guard walked over to my cell and opened my door, mumbling curse words under his breath. "Give me your hands" He said trudging over to me. I giggled, and lifted my arms towards his direction. He tightened a pair of shackles around my wrist, completely ignoring my still bleeding finger. He then pulled out a metal mask, the same one I wore when I first arrived here. "Why do I need to wear the blasted thing?" I growled at the guard who flinched in fear. A giggle rumbled from within my throat as I watched the fear flash across his eyes. "Your Doctor requests that you wear this at all times when leaving the cell to either go outside or the rec room, so that you do not disturb the other patients. Until he sees otherwise you are going to wear this." He replied, placing that dreaded thing on my mouth and noes, and locking it with a key.

He roughly grabbed me by my elbow and pushed my out of the cell, that I have long waited to leave, and now I finally was. "Come on" He said pulling at my arm tighter. Leading me down many narrow hallways and making many turns. Left, then right, then left, then left. God, this place was so confusing.

What seemed the hours the guard finally appeared in front of a few doors. He told me to turn around, which I did rolling my eyes at the fool who was leading me. I heard loud beeping noises which informed me there was a code to go into this room. Once again the guard grabbed my arm and pulled my roughly through the doors.

This wasn't a room at all. Unless rooms have grass, flowers, bugs and sun, then yes it could possibly be a room. But I don't think that was the case.

"You are free to roam around outside. There a guards all over this place, so no trying to escape." The guard said to me before closing the doors behind him and stalking off, over to his other guard buddies.

"Doll face! Is that, uh, you?" I felt arm being tugged, so that a twisted to my left. The Joker's smiling face caught my attention as he looked over my face. He bellowed out in laughter, again. "They don't even do that to me." He said chuckling under his breath.

My whole time outside was spent being dragged around by the Joker, who aimlessly talked about random things and every know and then i would give a simple nod or laugh, but it was always muffled by the bloody mask.

At the end of the day when we were preparing to walk back inside the Joker turned to me and said "You ain't much of a talker, are ya? HA HA HA!"


	4. Chapter 4: My Bloody Fingernail

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my story, it means so much! You guys are so nice.

I just thought I should put this:

**Disclaimer**: I obviously do not own batman, I wish I did. The only thing I own are my characters and my Oc. That's it.

P.S HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! :D (I'm was joker! Isn't that ironic!)

* * *

When Joker and I got back to our cells, every other cell around us was occupied. Johnathon stared at my mask confused, and I just gave him a excited wave. He just rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing, which seemed to be staring at a wall. How fun.

"See ya later, doll face." Joker said grinning to me, then walking into the cell, where the guard shut the door roughly. Then the guard grabbed me and pulled me over to my cell. He pulled out a key and unlocked my shackles and mask. I smiled sadistically at him, once it was off.

"You know it's really hard to breathe in there." I said. The guard just merely nodded before leaving my cell shutting the door behind him. I walked over to my bed until I heard a loud clacking noise, coming from underneath me. I looked down, lifting up my foot to see a lonely, bloody nail on the floor. Giggling to myself I squatted next to it, picking it up from the floor and wiping the blood off of it with my blanket.

So sharp and long. A laugh escaped my lips as a plan formed in my mind. I placed nail underneath my shirt in my bra, for safe keepings.

"Lights Out!"

A sigh escaped my lips. I wasn't tired at all, so I just sat on the floor leaning against the bed, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. The whole I stayed awake thinking of a plan, that all began with my bloody fingernail.

* * *

"What are you doing on the floor!"

"Wake up."

"Come sweetie wake up."

"Are you having a problem waking her up Miss?"

"Clearly yes, but I do not need your help."

"Hey wake up!" I grumbled as I was shook roughly.

"Stop it..before the ninja turtles come to kick yo ass.." I said quietly.

"Dear God." one of the people said.

"Yes?" I replied opening my eyes laughing. I saw the guard from yesterday standing before me angry and Eve standing behind him with a small smile. Cursing things under his breath the guard left. Eve looked at me and smiled.

"Come on. It's shower time." she said sweetly to me. I smiled back noticing that other nurses and guards where waking the inmates around me. I'm actually not gonna be late this time. Insert Smiley Face Here ~ :)

I stood up next to Eve, stretching. "What's up homie? I didn't see you yesterday." I said peering over at her. She nodded her head and gently grabbed my arm, pulling my out of my cell.

"Yes, sorry about that I was sick." She said, as we walked in the direction I believe the showers where.

"Ah, well I hope it's noting to serious. I mean seriously what would I do if I lost my precious Eve." I said giggling and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She just let out a small laugh and handed me my showering supplies, new set of clothes soap and hair products.

"Shank you." I said, grinning. Once again we stopped at the female shower door. Eve pushed me in, and I almost covered my eyes at what my eyes beheld. Naked women, everywhere!

"Yummyyyy.." I muttered to my self sarcastically. I quickly walked over to an shower head that currently wasn't being occupied.

As fast as my muscles could possibly work I washed my hair and body, changed into my clothes and fast walked out of the showers attempting to not get my new uniform wet.

Once I was back in the hallway, Eve started dragging me to my group therapy room.

"Do we only eat food every couple of days?" I asked, realizing I didn't eat yesterday.

"No? We eat every single day? Why?" She asked looking up at me.

"Well because I didn't eat yesterday." I replied smiling sheepishly.

A growl rumbled in her chest and a chuckle escaped my my throat. "Whoa! Who let the demon out!" I said laughing, but Eve didn't seem to join me, in fact she glared at me.

"This is not funny, Star. You are suppose to be feed properly. I will have the security's ass for this." She said under her shaky breath.

"Holy Crap! I have never heard you curse! ...Right...?" I replied, lifting a finger to my lower lip confused. Eve looked at me, chuckling under her breath.

"Come On." She said dragging me faster to my therapy room.

"We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship! Zooming through the sky! Little-" Eve covered my mouth with her small frail hand. "Stop." She said simply a small smile etched on her face.

"We're here." She then pushed me inside the door were my, beloved, doctor lay.

"Ah Mrs. Star, I see you're actually on time today. Before everyone else." Mr. Mills said looking up at me before writing something in his notebook. "Have a seat."

I walked over to a chair that was directly in front of him and looked around the room. _Mmmmh no guards..._ I thought to myself as the corners of my lips lifted up in a grin.

"You know, Doc, right now is a perfect time to test out my plan. Only I don't know how much time I have until other people get in here." I said looking at him mischievously. He just stared at me, a look of fear painted his face. "...I guess I'll try anyway."

Narrator's P.O.V

In a blink of an eye Star grabbed a chair and slide it underneath the door handle to the only door in the room, so that no one could get in and turned off the lights. A single light stayed on, for it was connected to a different switch. It was swinging back and forth, but no matter where it's light brightened, Star was no where in sight.

Mr. Mills stood from his chair, almost tripping over it, afraid to turn away from the room. He looked around frantically, slowly walking backwards. A swelling in his chest, twisted and turned as giggles filled the room, as well as his ears.

His breath sped up and he shut his eyes tightly before snapping them back open. A humming rang from somewhere unknown, tuning a familiar lullaby.

Mr. Mills almost cried as his back hit the wall of the room, he pressed his hand against his chest, it was getting harder to breath.

"Twinkle...Twinkle..Little _**Star**_..."

The light shined on Mr. Mills face before stopping in the middle of the room, where a little circle of light was. But everything else was consumed by darkness.

"How..I Wonder...What...Your Are.." The voice seemed closer now.

"Please don't kill me!" Mr. Mills cried out. " I don't want to die!" He begged.

He held his breath as footsteps shuffled near him. Using the wall as guidance he walked quietly down the wall, until he reached the corner of the room.

"Up Above..The World...Sooo High..."

Tears fell slowly down, Mills' cheeks as he leaned against the corner of the wall sliding down to the floor.

"Like A Diamond...In The Sky..."

Mills stared into the light that seemed so far away from him, trying to calm down his breathing. He looked once again around the room to see if he could stop the menacing woman, but through the darkness he couldn't even see his hand in front of his own face.

"When The..Blazing..Sun..Is Gone."

"Then..The Nothing...Shines Upon..." The string holding the only light in the room broke and the light went out, falling to the floor with a thud and shatter.

Mr. Mills leaned hard against the wall behind him. Fear coursed through his body. His eyes widened attempting to see something, anything through the pitch black room.

His chest tightened even more, as his own fear and anger made him yell out words he would soon regret, "Leave me alone! You here me, you Bitch! Leave me alone."

It grew very quiet.

Men fear silence as they fear solitude, because both give them a glimpse of the terror of life's nothingness.

A small bony hand laid on Mills' right cheek, pulling him towards an unknown force. Mills was frozen with fear. The hand rubbed his cheeks softly. He felt lips lay right next to his ear.

And he wonder if this, thing, this, demon, could hear his own beating heart that pounded against his chest furiously.

"I found you."

Screams erupting from Mills throat bounced against the room walls, so loud that no one inside the room could hear the banging against the door from guards trying to get in.

And little did Mills know, that a tiny, little, bloody fingernail will cause his slow, painful death.


	5. Chapter 5: Let Out

I apologize for not updating in so long. I have been busy with school and exams. It is the end of the school year, meaning less homework and things to do, so I will have more time to update.

Once again I apologize.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. :)

~Chezzalinda

* * *

Sweat trickled down my face as I began to sing myself to sleep once again. I do not know how long I have been trapped in this blank room. I had lost count after thirty-six days, and my patience was beginning to grow thin.

Every night I would sing myself to sleep, trying to ignore the yells of the other patients who were condemned into solitary confinement as well. Their screaming reminded me of mine, of my mothers, and of my fathers, when we had died. Yes, I died very long ago. Not psychically, no, I am dead inside. And this small shell of insanity and sadism that I placed myself in, is beginning to crack, as I am pushed to my limits in this small, blank, muggy room.

However, tonight was different. While I began to sing my lullaby a light filled the room, blinding me, astonishing me. Although my dark heart and soul enjoys the suffering and pain of others, there was something about seeing light for the first time in days that caused a swelling in my dead heart.

I sat up on the frail bed, and watched silently as guards piled into my small room. They roughly grabbed my arms and began to drag me away. I did noting to stop them. I only stared at the passing lights shining above my head. I began to smile and giggle, while the guards continued to drag me to some place, but I was brought out of the small real pint of happiness I felt when I was pushed to a cold wet floor.

"Clean yourself up," one of the guards spat and threw a new uniform at me.

"Thank you," I whispered back, smiling up at him, and enjoying the feel of water on my fingertips and knees. I have not taken a shower in a long time.

I slowly stood up, weak in the knees from being so cramped in my cell, and began to walk towards on of the shower heads. I heard the door close behind me and the guards voices from outside. My hands softly and slowly peeled my clothes off of my body, and turned the knob of the shower to were it said 'Hot'.

Despite the cold water, I was in peace, as sweat and dirt flowed off of my skin and down the drain. I turned off the shower once finished, and pulled my new, clean uniform on.

At the sound of silence the guards trotted back into the showers and grabbed me once more. I was pulled back into my old cell. Everyone else in the wing slept silently. The guards pushed me into my room and closed the door, making sure to lock it. Once finished they left, leaving me standing in the darkness once more.

I climbed into my old bed, this one seemingly more comfortable then the one in solitary confinement, and I began to sing my lullaby once again, only this time it worked.

* * *

"Doll Face?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see the stone wall. I flipped on my bed, and smiled at Joker who sat across from me on his. He grinned back.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," He laughed.

"Likewise," I replied, moving to sit on my bed, then noticed that it was very empty and quiet in the wing. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking at Joker. He giggled and turned slight, cupping his mouth.

"Our buddy, Scarecrow, uh, escaped last night. The guards are going crazy looking for him."

"He decided to take advantage of the time the guards where dragging you around everywhere and left unnoticed." Harley Quinn squeaked from her cell beside Joker's.

I chuckled. And laid back against the wall behind me.

"So, Crow escaped. Too bad, I liked that dude," I said to myself, smiling.

"The guards are, uh, getting frisky. They are thinking about calling the Bat," Joker giggled. "This is going to be fun."

I jumped up, excited. "Batman!" I giggled. "This is great. I haven't seen Batty-Boy in decades. It would nice to _play_ with him."

* * *

I know it is short but this was just to update. I will add more in due time.

But otherwise, I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry for the delay, but I have been working to make the next chapter long and …more fun..? I guess you can say. But it has been difficult to type more to the chapter with school finals and family issues. Apologizes, hope ya'll still love me.

~ Chezzalinda


End file.
